


Perfection is a Tattered Doll

by Tradanui



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tradanui/pseuds/Tradanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EquiusNepeta<br/>Just a short drabble about their moirallegiance. Fluff, no romantic pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection is a Tattered Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triplemc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Triplemc).



“But Equius!” she says, flopping around on the couch like a ragdoll. He has never seen someone so limp and boneless. “I’m so booooored!” She puffs up her face and then smiles brightly up at her moirail. Her flailing goes unnoticed as her best friend continues to work on his newest project. Her keen feline ears pick up the sound on the welding, of the scrape of metal against metal, and then the shuffling of his moving around.

“I’m sorry, Nepeta,” he says in between bouts of welding. “I’m a little busy right now.”

“You’re always busy!” She pouts, and her words end in a pathetic whine. He sighs, curses himself for being so easy, and puts down his equipment. Equius sits on the edge of the couch with her, reaching out to flip her coat over her head. He smiles when she squawks indignantly and proceeds to wrap her up in her own jacket.

“Equius!’ she whines, but there’s a playful hint there. She loves to play. “Let me go right meow!”

He laughs and untangles the bundle that is Nepeta and she immediately gets into his face and nuzzles his cheeks. He feels himself blushing blue as she does it. It’s just so cute.

“Let’s do something!” she says, all bubbly and happy again. “What should we do, Equius?”

He wants to say, we should be calm and quiet, or maybe look over these blueprints I just made, or maybe even work on a new set of claws for you, but he knows those are not the answer.

“We should do whatever would make you happy,” he says instead, and she just glows at him, eyes closed and mouth curled up into a ridiculous smile.

“Let’s play with my kitty friends!” she suggests, and dives off the couch to retrieve a pair of beaten up stuffed purrbeasts from the floor. “This one is Ruffles and this one is Dusty.” She looks at both dolls, then at her moirail, then back at the dolls. “I think you should take Dusty. He looks like you.”

The Sagittarius looks unsure, but the other troll thrusts the doll into his hands. It is mostly a dark grey, and has several patches of blue around its head. That must be why she thinks it looks like him. He tries to hold the doll away from his body so that he doesn’t sweat on it. It wouldn’t do to be ruining Nepeta’s toys.

“Hold it right there, Dusty!” Nepeta says, doing a strange impression of some accent. “I’ve got you now!” Using her cat, Ruffles, he thinks it was called, as a glove, she reached out towards Dusty’s arm and grabs it. “You’ll never get away!”

Equius thinks he understands this game, so he gets a good grip on the cat and yanks it away from Ruffles, the villain who has captured the valiant Dusty and.

It’s arm comes off.

They both stare at the limb in horror, and then Equius jumps to his feet, stammering apologies and pulling the limp arm out of Nepeta’s reach before absconding from the room entirely. The Leo can hear him rummaging around in the other room, and slowly stands up to follow, providing her own commentary along the way.

“Ruffles stalks after the injured Dusty, ready for anything.”

She reaches the doorway and peeks in.

“What could that scoundrel be up to this time?”

Equius presents the patched up doll to her with shaking hands, even as he reaches out to pull off a dark blue thread.

“I’m so sorry, Nepeta. But I fixed it. I didn’t have any other colors, so, this will have to do until-”

“Are you silly?” She asks suddenly, and bounces forward to snuggle up to her moirail’s chest. “Now he looks even more like you! I think I’ll rename him, Dusty the STRONG.”

She takes the doll and holds it tight to her chest, along with the other, and rubs her head affectionately against her friend. He gets so upset sometimes about the smallest thing. How silly!

“Let’s do something else,” she says, and pulls on his shirt to make him follow her back into the other room. “Let’s make a pillow fort.”

“I have a better idea,” the blueblood responds, picking up a few lengths of cable and metal as he heads for the door to the hive.

It only takes Equius an hour to build her a fort. A real one. Like a club house. At her insistence, they fill it with pillows and lay down in the ridiculous fluff.

“So,” He says. “You’re not mad about Dusty?”

“Of course not.” She responds. “He’s only a toy. You’re a lot more important than that.”

He allows her to sleep curled up beside him, and for once he does not worry that he will hurt her as he dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in a while I take requests for short fic on my tumblr page, so that's where this is from. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
